Iowa
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2016_Note = She may be misunderstanding 'つーゆー' （Tsuu yuu) for 'to you'. But, 'あなたのため' would usually be translated as 'for you'. |Fall2016 = ニッポンのAutumn、か…んぐ…んぐ…ぷっはぁ！　Beerが美味しいじゃない♪　え、秋用のBeerもあるの？　ニッポン…恐るべし、ね。 |Fall2016_EN = It's Japan's fall... (gulp) (gulp) puhaa! The beer is good♪ What, there is seasonal beer for fall? Japan... you can't underestimate it, huh. |Fall2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2017 = 日本の夏は暑いわね~。大和、どうしたの？…Summer holiday？水着？へ〜 |EarlySummer2017_EN = Japanese summers sure are hot... Yamato, what are you doing? ...having a summer holiday? In a swimsuit? Eh? |EarlySummer2017_Clip = |NewYear2017 = A happy new year. Admiral, 今年もよろしく頼むわね。 |NewYear2017_EN = A happy new year. Admiral,I'll be counting on you again this year. |NewYear2017_Clip = |Setsubun2017 = What? セッツブーン…なにそれ？いや、知らないけど… |Setsubun2017_EN = What? Se-tsu-bun? What's that? Naw, I don't know anything about it.... |Setsubun2017_Clip = |Sanma2016 = Sanma? What? なんでsanma?… Fishing… support? Grand fleetって、大変なのね。 |Sanma2016_EN = Saury? What? Why saury?... Fishing... support? The Combined Fleet have it rough. |Sanma2016_Clip = |Valentine2017 = Why? なんでみんなchocolateを作っているの？ Valentineだから？ えっ、なんで？ |Valentine2017_EN = Why? Why are all of you making chocolate? Because it's Valentines? Eh, but why? |Valentine2017_Clip = |Valentine2017_Note = Japanese Valentine's Day differs from the American one as it is the girls who give out chocolate to boys instead of the opposite in many Western countries, explaining Iowa's confusion over the kanmusu making chocolate. The favor is returned on White Day, one month later. |Spring2017 = Great! Cherry blossom, beautiful! いいわね！気に入ったわ！オハナミ？興味あるわ！ |Spring2017_EN = Great! The cherry blossoms are beautiful! This is good! I like it! Flower viewing? I'm interested! |Spring2017_Clip = |WhiteDay2017 = White Day？　何が白いの？　クッキー？　Admiral, Why？ いや…頂くけど…。 |WhiteDay2017_EN = White Day? ... What's 'white' about it? Cookies? Admiral, why? Uh, no... I'll gladly accept it, though... |WhiteDay2017_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017 = Admiral、4th memorial seasonね。おめでとう！Great! New seasonもmeとUSS Shipをよろしくね！ |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = Admiral, it's the 4th memorial season. Congratulations! Great! The other US ships and I will be in your care in the new season! |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = }} Character Appearance *Iowa has long blonde hair and blue eyes with star-shaped pupils (as the typical American stereotype). She wears an outfit reminiscent of women featured on World War II American Navy pin-up posters and a pair of American flag-patterned leggings. The coloration of her costume also closely resembles the paint scheme of the real Iowa's deck. *The design on the belt buckle of Iowa's normal art, and on the obi (sash) of her New Year's art, is the insignia for US Navy Officers signifying that a person is a senior or flag officer. The insignia is typically worn as a gold emblem in front of an officer's cap. Personality *Iowa is portrayed as a playful American girl who uses a bilingual pattern of speech, similar to Kongou, albeit with much heavier inclusion of English words and expressions. The bilingual pattern of speech is seen by Japanese community as resembling the Lou language used by Lou Oshiba. *Takes great pride in being an American battleship and is not at all shy about demonstrating her firepower, as evident in her quotes. *She's shown being good natured towards other Japanese ships with a friendly rivalry with Yamato, though she appears to be unaware that "Hotel" isn't a flattering nickname for the latter. Notes *Spring 2016 Event E-7 Clear Reward. *Iowa is obtainable in the PlayStation Vita game KanColle Kai by clearing the game on "乙" (Otsu/Hard) difficulty or higher (note the game's difficulty system is translated differently in Vita game compare to the browser). *When she was first introduced in the browser game, her maximum stat (along with Kamikaze's) in her pre-Kai form may increase beyond her predetermined stat cap if she had been modernized beforehand. The extra maximum stats has been removed on 13th May 2016 in-event maintenance. *Winter 2018 Event/E-7 Drop Node X. Trivia *Named after the US state. *Iowa is the first US Navy ship introduced in Kantai Collection, initially appearing in the PS Vita game KanColle Kai before the PC version. She was introduced in the original PC browser game in the Spring 2016 Event as a reward for clearing E-7, the final map of that event. **Her introduction was preceded by the appearance of the 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 in the December 2015 Ranking Rewards. * Laid down on the 27th of June, 1940 at New York Naval Yard in Brooklyn, New York. ** Launched on August 27th, 1942, to much fanfare and publicity, as shown in newsreels. This in sharp contrast to Yamato, whose launch was conducted in much secrecy. ** Commissioned on February 22, 1943. *Compared to other ships who were either sunk, scuttled, shipwrecked, or sold for scrap, Iowa is the game's first personification of a currently intact and floating ship. Her historical counterpart was dismissed from active service in 1990 and is currently docked in the Port of Los Angeles as a museum ship. The other one is fellow compatriot ship Intrepid. *During Operation Hailstone on February 19th, 1944, USS Iowa (BB-61) along with her sister ship USS New Jersey (BB-62) fired upon and sank the Japanese training cruiser Katori. **In some fan materials, this manifests as Katori being fearful or vengeful towards her, though attempts at vengeance end up failing, often with humorous results. * Following World War II, she was decommissioned in early 1949, then recommissioned in 1951 for Korean War service. ** She earned the nicknames "The Big Stick" and "The Grey Ghost", due to her reputation in destroying North Korean gun positions off the Korean coast. Category:World War II Survivors Category:Ships required for Improvements Category:USN Vessels Category:Battleships